


Parents' Night

by devinleighbee, ShoyDragon



Series: Hamish/Mia 'Verse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, First Crush, Gen, Original Character(s), Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinleighbee/pseuds/devinleighbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyDragon/pseuds/ShoyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days after Hamish’s clash with the highschool bullies, Sally has a word with his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents' Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows directly after the events in the previously posted "Brave."

“John, can I have a word?”

John and Sherlock both glanced up from the body they were examining to give Detective Inspector (not Sergeant anymore, thank you very much) Donovan twin looks of confusion. It was still a bit creepy when they did that, even though Sally had been seeing them around crime scenes together for the last decade and a half. There were more lines on Sherlock’s face and John’s hair was more grey now than blonde, but sometimes they moved like they were one person and it was definitely unnerving, even after all these years.

“What’s up, Sally?” John asked, straightening up and walking over. Sherlock gazed after John for a moment before turning his attention back to the corpse.

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Thank you..?” John repeated, confused.

Sally sighed. “Yea, thank you. Mia came home from school the other day looking really upset and she told me what happened. You raised a good kid, John. I know you aren’t blood related, but I can tell Hamish has your heart.”

John nodded, still looking a bit dumb-founded. “Right. Thank you, I think… Hang on, the Mia in Hamish’s class is your Mia? I didn’t know they were at the same school!”

“You weren’t at parents’ night, were you?” Sally said wryly. “You would have known if you were there.”

“Sherlock was dragging me across London in search of a client’s dog on parents’ night, if I’m not mistaken,” John agreed, chuckling. “This changes things. I didn’t realize Hamish had a crush on Mia _Donovan_ …”

“He WHAT?”

Sherlock looked up at Sally’s exclamation. “I believe what John is trying to say is that our son seems to be rather infatuated with your daughter,” he replied smoothly. “Although as it is a simple prepubescent crush, I’m sure it will pass.”

John snorted. “It isn’t a rash, Sherlock,” he said fondly. “It doesn’t just go away!” He turned back to Sally and was startled to see she was actually smirking. “Uh, Sally?”

The policewoman shook her head. “Sorry, it’s just…” she trailed off, eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter. “I never thought I’d see the day. Sherlock Holmes’ son likes my daughter; it’s almost like his father is actually a human being.”

**Author's Note:**

> This particular incarnation of Hamish Watson-Holmes and Mia Donovan were created as a collaboration between devinleighbee and shoydragon. We never intended for this to become a series, but all it took was one drabble, and now we can't stop. The graphic was done by Devin, the drabble by Shoy. This drabble was unique in that the drabble came first, and then the graphic was created.
> 
> (Previously posted on tumblr)


End file.
